


Once Upon a Holiday

by dreaming_is_believing2



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Autistic Madeline "Maddie" Hatter, Childhood Fandom, Drama, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Friendship, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, Mutual Pining, Romance, This is a very large cast, family traditions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_is_believing2/pseuds/dreaming_is_believing2
Summary: It's the most wonderful time of the year at Ever After and the students of the most famous fairytale characters are anxious to get ready for the break to arrive in order to spellebrate.A tale of romance, drama, and most importantly: Holiday fun!
Relationships: Bunny Blanc & Kitty Cheshire & Madeline "Maddie" Hatter & Lizzie Hearts & Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blanc/Faybelle Thorn, C.A. Cupid & Blondie Lockes, Cerise Hood & Ramona Badwolf, Daring Charming & Darling Charming & Dexter Charming, Darling Charming & Chase Redford, Darling Charming & Dexter Charming, Darling Charming/Apple White, Dexter Charming/Raven Queen, Holly O'Hair & Poppy O'Hair, Madeline "Maddie" Hatter/Alistair Wonderland, Original Female Character & Raven Queen, Raven Queen & Apple White, Rosabella Beauty & Briar Beauty, Rosabella Beauty & Cerise Hood, Rosabella Beauty & Darling Charming, Rosabella Beauty/Daring Charming
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. First Day of Winter

Once Upon a Time, all the students of Ever After High were sleeping soundly in their beds. None of them could help how tired they all were, after all, it had been just yesterday that they had come back from their Grimms-giving break.

In the dorm room that belonged to Raven Queen and princess Apple White, one of One Reflection’s songs went off loudly on Apple’s MirrorPhone. Raven groaned as she was woken up, her purple and black hair tangled up into a bedhead. Apple, however, opened her eyes and yawned beautifully. 

“Apple,” Raven complained. “It’s the weekend!”

The blonde princess stretched for a moment before finally turning on the alarm, ergo ending the song. She stretched for a moment before moving the covers off of her. “Oh, Raven, there’s no need to stay and sleep in.” Apple put on her white fuzzy slippers before getting out of bed. Walking over to the window, while humming a small tune, she threw open the curtains to let some light in. 

The light flashing onto her face only made Raven groan even more, covering her face with her pillow (which happened to have a purple pillowcase with a dragon on it). “Why did she always have to be so chipper in the morning?” She grumbled to herself. 

Apple only rolled her eyes, taking a moment to gaze out the window. Much to her surprise, there were tiny snowflakes falling from the sky. The first snowfall of the season. It brought the biggest smile possible to her face. The specks trickled to the ground gracefully, as if they were little fairies that had come to bring winter to the world of Ever After. And Apple loved it.

Her favorite time of the year, aside from her birthday of course. 

“Raven! Raven!” She rushed to her roomie’s bedside, nudging her arm excitedly. “It’s snowing, you have got to come and see this!” 

“Fine, I’m already up anyways.” Raven moved the pillow, giving her a slight glare before getting out of bed. 

Apple had already moved back by the window, her eyes sparkling as she continued to watch the snow fall once more. It was enough to make her glare fall away, for her friend’s joy was just plain adorable. 

“Isn’t it magical?” Apple sighed fondly, extending out a hand to catch a few snowflakes in her pale palm. 

“Wow, I never realized how much you loved winter, Apple,” She smiled. 

Apple nods. “Yeah, I’ve always suspected that it came from my story but regardless of the reason, I find that it’s truly spelltacular.” She giggles, heading over to her closet to pick out her outfit for the day. Raven just continued to watch the snowfall, allowing herself to relax a bit. 

While she watched, she faintly hummed a Christmyth ballad softly to herself. Of the two of them, Apple was definitely more of a singer and would often belt out her “la la la”s, regardless of what the other person thought. She loves her roomie but it can get really distracting, especially when she’s trying to study. Thank madness for her headphones. Even if she wasn’t the biggest fan of the holidays, half of the season for Raven was the ballads that would play in either her father’s carriage or even her MirrorPhone. 

Despite that the music was cheesy as hex, it was always able to get her into the spirit to spellebrate. 

“Hey Raven, what do you think?” Apple’s cheery voice popped up, interrupting Raven’s thoughts. Raven turned her attention to her friend and got a good look at her outfit, assuming that it was what Apple was referring to. She wore a slim fitting apple red trenchcoat, which had white faux fur sewn onto the collar and a little bow tied on her left hip, and her leggings white with red designs going up her legs. Her dark red boots cut off just above her knee, with a pair of red-and-gold earmuffs to finish the look. 

She smiled. “You look spellbinding, Apple, just as usual.” 

Apple returned it with a sweet smile and a twirl. “I’m going shopping with Briar and Ashlynn today, have a fableous day roomie.” She waved before leaving the room to meet up with the two other princesses at their dorm. 

Raven just laughed to herself, grabbing her MirrorPad to watch a movie.

* * *

“Apple, you know I love you, and I love shopping but,” Briar yawned. “But did it have to be this early?” The three of them were waiting in line to order at Hocus Latte, per the sleepy princess’s request. There was no way that she was going to be able to stay awake. Not without having her traditional latte with a lot of cream. 

Apple rolled her eyes, but a smile was still present on her pale face. “Oh Briar, it’s not that early. It’s literally only seven minutes away from being nine o’clock.” 

“Besides, you were the one that chose to stay up all night watching an entire season of Ever After’s Next Top Princess.” Ashlynn, the strawberry blond daughter of Cinderella added, scrolling through MyChapter. 

“Well excuse me that the finale airs next week and I didn’t have time over the break due to my brothers hogging the MirrorVision.” Briar comments. And she wasn’t wrong, Briar’s brothers had to be dragged to bed every night just to go to bed. Despite being the sons of Sleeping Beauty, they’re always wide awake. 

The two other girls laughed. Neither of them were surprised at all that that was her justification for staying up all night. That was just how Briar Beauty was, stay up/party all night and then nap throughout the day. Not long after, they got to the front of the line, meaning that they were finally able to order. For Apple, a medium latte with nutmeg and extra apple caramel, along with an apple turnover. Ashlynn preferred to have a medium pumpkin spice latte with whipped cream and some cinnamon over the top. As for Briar, a large coffee with a lot of cream and a chocolate muffin. 

The two roommates went to find a table while Apple waited by the counter for their drinks. 

When they sat down, Ashlynn couldn’t help but sigh, which happened to get Briar’s attention. “Ash, is something the matter?” 

“No, it’s just,” She sighed again. “Hunter and I haven’t been able to see each other as much lately. Between how busy The Glass Slipper has been and with the holidays coming up, I’m worried that he and I may not be able to go on as many dates anymore.”

Briar raised an eyebrow. “There isn’t anything wrong with not spending every minute with your boyfriend, and I’m sure he understands that things are going to be a bit harder on you. Especially during this time of year.” 

“But you don’t have a boyfriend?”

“Not the point. Look, if you’re really so worried about it, then you should ask him to help out every once in a while. That way you guys can still be together and it gets work done.” She suggests. 

Ashlynn bit her lip. “Do you really think that would work?”

“Mm,” She nods. “Also, you should know that Apple is bound to have the Headmaster allow her to hang mistletoe all over the school.” Briar’s comment was enough to get Ashlynn laughing, which she really needed. 

“Thanks, you always know just how to make me laugh.” Briar smiled. 

Apple went up to them, holding onto the drinks as well as two bags that contained the pastries. This caused Briar’s face to light up, getting her order from her BFFA faster than Helga and Gus Crumb can eat up any sort of sweet treat. 

The three princesses left Hocus Latte and began to wander around Book End, buying anything that caught their eye (shoes mostly, in Ashlynn’s case).

It really was the perfect first day of the season. 


	2. Charming to Me

As the sun began to rise on a brand new day, a certain princess found that her dreams were only filled with something else, or rather someone. All night, Darling Charming had tossed and turned under her pale blue covers (which had various silver templars on the outside). 

In her subconscious, bright blue eyes and blonde curls were fairly close to her. Almost as if trying to get her flustered. The way that she puckered her plump, red lips against her cheek and proceeded to bat her eyes towards her. 

Just as their lips were about to meet in the middle, Darling sat up quickly in a cold sweat. She pants, holding her forehead as she tries to catch her breath. This was happening more and more. Darling really wasn’t sure of how to handle these anymore, it was really starting to worry her. 

From the other side of the room, Charming to Me by Story Murs plays for a moment from a rose-themed alarm clock. Rosabella Beauty, Darling’s roommate, managed to wake up enough to shut it off. She yawned, rubbing her eyes tiredly. “Morning, Darling,” She put her glasses on, getting a good look at her best friend’s face. “Is something wrong?” 

“No, I assure you, everything is fine.” Darling tries to assure her, smoothing down her platinum blond curls. 

Rosabella didn’t buy it. “It was another dream, wasn’t it?” She raised an eyebrow as she put on her light brown, faux fur slippers which had a tiny crown on the cover, along with a printed on face. Darling only sighed, giving her a nod. Rosabella softened, going over to her side of the room and sat next to her on the bed. 

“I just, I really don’t know how to tell her how I feel,” Darling admitted. 

“Which is understandable, as there are times that Apple isn’t always approachable.” 

She nods. “I’ve liked her forever after, at least since we were in spellementary school. It doesn’t exactly help that both of our families hold very traditionalist views still.”

Rosabella gently wrapped her arms across her shoulders, leaning against her. It managed to make Darling smile a little, leaning back. Despite that it’s only been five months since the daughter of Beauty and the Beast transferred to Ever After High, the two of them were very close friends. Oftentimes, they would be found wandering around Book End together. 

After a moment of hugging, Darling seemed a lot better so Rosabella slowly let go. “Why don’t we just get ready for the day and head down for breakfast?” She suggests.

“That sounds like a nice plan,” Darling smiled. 

The two girls each went to their closets, in order to pick out a warm outfit. Rosabella was out first, wearing a dark yellow sweater, pale grey leggings, her usual brown boots, and a fuzzy winter hat held back her brunette ponytail. She unplugged her MirrorPhone with the gold case from its charger, scrolling through her notifications while waiting for Darling to get finished up. 

At her closet, the princess had already picked out her clothes. Which included a long, pale blue sweater dress, blush pink leggings with silver details, and shiny-ish grey boots that cut off before her knee. What she was really up to was brushing her large blond curls. Darling happened to glance at a framed photo that was on her desk. Which of Apple, her siblings, and herself as children. Sometimes, she needed an occasional reminder of what Apple was like as a little girl. Which was absolutely adorable and somehow, even more naive. 

Just the little sparkle in her eye was enough to always bring a smile to Darling’s face. 

She then cleared her throat and pulled herself together. Darling pulled all her curls into one big ponytail, in an attempt to keep it out her eyes. “Alright, I’m done!” She called out, moving away from her vanity. 

Darling went over to her best friend, who was now pushing her brown rimmed glasses up her nose. The two shared a smile before finally leaving their dorm.

* * *

The Castleteria was already buzzing with students, chatting away while eating their chosen breakfast. Darling and Rosabella moved into line, waiting to get their own breakfast. Ahead of them stood Cerise Hood, a close friend of the princesses. 

“Morning, Cerise,” greeted Rosabella. 

The girl in question turned towards the daughter of the Beauty and the Beast, giving her a small smile. “Hey, Rosabella, Darling.”

Darling gave her a nod. 

“Did you have any dreams again?” Cerise asked. 

The princess sighed, giving a nod. “I’m not sure why, but during this time of year is when they happen the most. Doesn’t help either that winter is her favorite season of the entire year.”

“Maybe that partially comes from how her mother is Snow White?” Rosabella suggested, trying to add something to the conversation. 

The line moved forward, and Cerise served up different sized portions of bacon and this little piggie sausage links onto her tray. Darling ended up choosing some biscuits and gravy, while Rosabella stuck with some vegan strawberry and banana muffins. 

“Have you considered the possibility that your subconscious doesn’t want to hide this secret of yours anymore?” Cerise offered while they walked over to a long, light brown Castleteria table. 

“Sure, not like her or my family won’t freak about the fact that their daughter is a lesbian,” said Darling, sarcastically. 

“Look, all three of us know that romance isn’t exactly my strong suit,” Cerise began, taking a huge bite of one of her sausage links. “but you also wouldn’t be the first relationship between two girls at this school, I mean, look at Bunny and Faybelle.” She gestures towards the pair. 

The couple in question were sitting about five tables down from them, sitting with the rest of the Wonderlandian students and some of the cheerhex squad. Such as: Elizabeth Hearts, Catherine Cheshire, Madeline Hatter, Alistair Wonderland, and Chase Redford. Faybelle had one arm wrapped around her girlfriend’s waist and Bunny was leaning on her shoulder as she ate her mini carrot muffins. 

The daughter of the White Rabbit and the Dark Fairy could not be any more different, in fact they were basically complete opposites. But they are both able to bring out sides of the other that most people weren’t able to. Faybelle was a bit softer when she was with Bunny, whereas Bunny can be a lot braver and less anxious with the silver haired fairy. 

Darling had watched them for a moment before turning back to Cerise. “Alright, you do have a point there.”

“Plus, Cerise’s parents aren’t universally accepted either,” Rosabella points out.

The princess did have a point. It wasn’t very long ago that Cerise had told the two girls about her parents, even showing them her fuzzy brown wolf-like ears. She was very anxious during that moment, complete with fidgeting and everything. Of course the roommates still accepted and loved their friend. But they still had to keep it very quiet.

Darling sighed. “You’re both right, but I’m just not sure if Apple would even like me like that.” 

“What’re we talking about?” Daring, Darling’s older brother, sat down next to Rosabella.

“It’s just girl talk, Daring,” said Rosabella. 

“Isn’t it always?” He let out a deep chuckle. 

Cerise and Darling glanced at each other, then at the pair. “Daring, how come you’re not sitting with the guys?” asked Darling.

“Well, Hunter’s with Ashlynn, Dexter’s with Raven while Sparrow and I aren’t exactly speaking at the moment,” He replied, eating some of his porridge.

“Oh Grimm, what did my cousin do now?” Cerise groaned.

“He stole my entire pack of new mirrors and sold them off for a dumb guitar pick.”

Darling rolled her eyes playfully. “You do realize that most of your Christmyth presents this year are going to be mirrors again, right?”

“I know that, but I earned the money for the pack completely on my own.”

Cerise looked at Rosabella, her expression rather puzzled. 

Rosabella laughs. “Didn’t you guys know? He got a job at the Town Blacksmith.”

This was news not only to Cerise, but to Darling as well. Yes, she did love her brother, of course she did. But they weren’t the closest either. Although, did their parents at least know about this? “Wow, I’m happy for you, Dare,” She complimented. 

Daring smiled. But it was a more genuine, subtle one. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited for this fanfic and I hope you guys will feel that sentiment. Aside from Non/Disney Crossovers and Voltron, Ever After High is one of my most important fandoms (as it was the first real fandom I started writing for). This also allows me to work with friendships I've never worked with before, and we know I usually work with romance, so that's a big deal.  
> ~Autie


End file.
